Today's computing devices have access to a variety of visual content. For example, a web browsing application can display different types of content within an associated display area of a device. To enable visual content to be processed and displayed, an array of different graphics functionalities can be employed. Examples of such functionalities include rendering engines, graphics application programming interfaces (APIs), graphics editors, and so on.
While the availability of different graphics functionalities provides for a variety of options for processing and displaying visual content, enabling interaction between graphics functionalities presents challenges. For example, a display region may include visual content managed by different graphics functionalities. If a user provides input to a visual element of the display region, ensuring that the input is routed to the graphics functionality responsible for the visual element can be challenging.